


Breaking In

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BBQ, Birthday, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer couldn't be more pleasantly surprised to discover a broken window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> Made this in February as a birthday present to myself that I decided to share. Because, who wouldn't want a present like that? You're welcome!
> 
> Oh and Engineer's top dog in this situation so if you don't like that, darlin', you might wanna look away! Don't look, Ethel!

Whatever tension Engineer had built up in his muscles melted away when Pyro patted him on his helmet. The gas-masked figure gave a thumbs-up before fumbling from the front door of his home to the lawn. Engineer reached under his helmet and scratched his sweaty head, watching his friend venture off to do god knew what.

He had just rushed out of his room when he heard the sound of a crashing window. With pistol in hand, he was ready to kill whatever dumbass broke in. But seeing pyro like this made him unsure what he was going to try to kill. He glanced at the living room. It looked normal. Engineer called out to Pyro, “hey, boy, did ya break something?” His friend seemingly evaporated into the night sky. “Good lordy me,” Engineer mumbled as he shook his head. Steadily, he ventured towards the kitchen, his gunslinger’s index finger resting on the trigger.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something on his kitchen table. It was an even shade of some nude color. Strange, but it didn’t matter. Engineer blindly rushed into the kitchen with his weapon pointed at the table. Once he realized who he was aiming at, he lowered his gun. “Doe”.

”Happy birthday Dell,” Soldier exclaimed. He laid on his side, comfortable and confident in his naked state. His right hand propped up his head while his left hand held a bowl as if he was trying to censor himself. The bowl was slightly tilted in an effort to draw Engineer’s eyes to it. “I have infiltrated your base to give you a gift! Also, don’t look out that window.”

In all reality, Engineer’s birthday was five months away but his mind was too preoccupied to bring up that fact. Eagerly, his eyes feasted on every detail of Soldier’s body from his pale battle scars to the slight movement of his chest when he exhaled. Moving down to his ass, he realized Soldier was holding a bowl. The liquid in the bowl was dark leather in color and had sort of a runny texture. It looked familiar. Like something he always poured over his food. “Is that barbeque sauce?” Instantly, he could image that bare ass slathered in barbeque and him licking it off. Saliva filled his mouth while his pant felt increasingly tighter.

“Your favorite, Private Conagher.” The bowl landed with a thud on the table. “Hickory Smoked.” Soldier dipped his fingers until the first knuckle was well drowned in the sauce. Lightly he trailed his fingers from his belly button to the base of his chest, watching Engineer’s desire grow. When he licked the sauce off his index finger with a long, slow stroke, the pistol fell to the floor. Letting each word drip from his mouth, he said, “it’s delicious when you’re naked. Mmm, yes sir!” Closing his eyes, he continued to lustfully extract the flavor from his other digits. He could hear the clang of overall straps as Engineer peeled off his layers and the thud of the gunslinger being casted off. Soon he felt a stub on his hip and a warm breath against his abs.

Solider opened his eyes and watched. The slick contact of the wet muscle against his skin still wrench in delight at the first sample. The next lick was firmer, slower, taking more of the condiment off his skin and sucking at the finish. Pleasure coursed through his body as Engineer moaned in satisfaction, eagerly consuming every drop of barbeque from his stomach.

Once the sauce was gone, he saw Engineer reach for the bowl. For the first time I his life, he desperately hoped his throbbing cock would be drenched in hickory smoked barbeque. “You want more, don’t you private” he asked, believing that would encourage him to go downwards. It seemed to be working; Engineer dipped his finger into the liquid before slathering it over his lips.

“Damn right I do,” Engineer muttered, pressing his lips hard against Soldier’s, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Soldier’s tongue took in the smoky flavor, vigorously intertwining with his before he pulled away and smiled. “Now roll over, boy, get on your knees.” Engineer made a circular motion in the air with his stump while picking up the bowl. “This private needs a piece of that ass!”

Those words made Soldier harder. “Sir, yes sir,” he responded, shifting his weight to his forearms and knees. Briefly he glanced over his shoulder to see Engineer examining his ass in the air and nodding in approval. A cold liquid covered his bottom, causing him to shiver. It was probably most of what was in the bowl, if he had to guess how much. “Got enough?”

“Oh, this’ll do fine.” Placing his hand and his stump on Soldier’s hips, Engineer was more than ready to clean the mess. First he kissed on the left cheek close to the crack then sucked up the sauce. It made his cock ache for more. He chuckled then muttered, “mmm, yes, this’ll do mighty fine.” Pressing his tongue into the tender skin at the base of the cheek, he lapped up along the line. Unexpectedly, his tongue fell into the crevice, brushing the muscle. A moan came from Soldier that caused Engineer to throb more.

Instantly he took advantage of this discovery. Both his hand and stub moved onto the cheeks to widen his access. Eagerly, he placed his tongue flat against the puckered hole and slowly licked upwards. Soldier moaned again and arched his back. Engineer licked at the hole again, flicking his tongue at the hole.

“What are you doing,” Soldier panted. Desperately he wanted to reach down and tug at his hard member but he knew if he did that, whatever Engineer was doing would stop. 

“I’m cleanin’ you up real good here. I gotta get to every inch of you.” Wiping sauce from the right cheek onto the desired spot, he dragged his tongue over the entrance, digging in the tip of his tongue farter. “Every last inch of you.”

“Well, it is your birthday. Carry on!”

Lazily Engineer saluted. Precome began to trickle down him but he couldn’t stop to tug his cock. This unexpected present was far too pleasurable to quit. He continued firmly stroking the pink hole with his tongue. Soldier began to press against him, encouraging him to travel farther with the tip of his tongue. Each movement caused another twitch and a louder moan. Soon his sore tongue touched the inside of the hole. He licked the walls and desired to fit more inside. Reluctantly his left hand released its grip. Pressing his finger against the entrance, Engineer begged, “give me a hand here!”

Soldier looked over his shoulder and raised his left arm up. “Literally?” Though he was a physically strong man, he could feel his right arm wobble as his left hand hovered over his ass. Instantly the hand was forced down onto his cushioned ass-cheek to hold it to the side.

“You’re real sharp, Major.” Reaching forward, he rewarded Soldier by grabbing his erection, feeling it flat and dripping along his stomach as he moved up the length and released. Soldier exhaled heavily at the brief touch of relief. “Glad you’re enjoying this too. It ain’t gonna stop no time soon.”

Licking at the hole, Engineer shoved a sauce covered finger in. Soldier clinched his ass at the pressure. The finger traveled deeper each time after Engineer pulled it out. 

He had to find it. Another finger squeezed inside the hole, steadily joining the other finger farther along. The groans coming from Soldier made him determined to keep searching, searching until-

“Oh fuck!” 

He found it. The sweet spot that drove Soldier crazy and caused screams of pleasure that made Engineer wild. He found it in record time. Engineer began rubbing the prostate with his fingertips more, licking faster.

“Fuck, Dell!” Soldier yelled, flinging his shoulders up with the quick intensity of pleasure. “God damn!” Those fingers rubbed harder and faster inside him each time he cried out. “God! Fuck!” He slammed his free hand onto the table and dug his nails into the wood. “Oh, fuck!” 

Suddenly Engineer reached his stump forward and pressed up against Soldier’s erection. It rubbed up and down the sensitive skin fanatically.

“Fuck, Dell, fuck!” Soldier banged his hand hard against the table. God, he was so close. Just a little more. He pushed harder up and down the throbbing cock until come launched from it. Soldier screamed loud, causing Engineer to come. 

Tired, Engineer stumbled backwards into a chair and instantly sat down. His head dangled over the back of the chair causing him to look at the ceiling despite the distracting sound of Soldier rolling off the table. Never before had his tongue felt so tired or so filled of hickory smoke flavor. Wondering how to relax his tongue, he opened his mouth.

After hearing a few nearing footsteps, Engineer felt a heavy weight on his thighs when Soldier sat down. He did move his head. Soldier tilted slightly and looked down, grinning at him. “Hey, you missed a spot, Mister I’m-Gonna-Clean-Every-Inch-Of-You,” Soldier said as he gently slapped sauce onto Engineer’s cheek. 

“Doe, you best hush up,” Engineer threatened with a smile. “That was some hard work there!” Soldier laughed and pecked him on the lips. His lips responded by leaning forward to kindly press against Soldier’s. Soldier rubbed his bald head when their mouths parted. 

“Happy birthday, Dell! You old geezer!” 

Opening his mouth, Engineer was about to admit that his birthday was a little under half a year away. His lips sealed in the shape of a smile. Nodding his head, he replied, “thank you kindly.” He punched Soldier in the bicep. “Happy birthday to you too, ya old fart!”


End file.
